Category talk:Navbox templates
Templates for Elona+ ? Elona+ has added lots of new material - in some cases as much as the original game. Right now we squeeze all that new stuff into a single row on each template. See the Precious Weapons template for an example, and imagine 20-30 items in that single row. Eventually it's going to be a mess. I suggest that we make similar navigation templates just for Elona+ and include them wherever applicable, in addition to the vanilla navtemplates. This way it would be a lot easier to manage and oversee the new stuff, as each entry would be clearly categorized just like the original ones - not jammed together in one incoherent mix. What do you guys think? SiamJai (talk) 05:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : Update: Nine days after the suggestion, I've made the changes. We now have a new template for Elona+ precious weapons. SiamJai (talk) 13:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A new box for precious armors and items is probably needed too. I looked into it, and while I think I could do it, it would probably be better to let someone that knows the code better to add the boxes and categories. Having the items listed even if they don't have a page yet really seems to help. CorakTM (talk) 21:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah. Done the prec. armors navbox and moved the already-existing articles there. However, I don't know any new stuff in this category; feel free to fill it with any item names you know of. SiamJai (talk) 16:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: (Ah, I see you've been doing that just now... cool! :-) ) SiamJai (talk) 16:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: The boxes worked really well, thanks. I was going to go back into more quests, but the items were more interesting. It probably helps more to do those, but going into specifics about the NPCs takes a long time. I finally got the NPC pages to look basically like I wanted though. Deciding where to put the sprite and portrait is tough though. Although it looks better, it's kind of awkward. Ideally, the statbox would contain a place at the top for a portrait, and maybe the sprite. I am thinking I'll fill out the town outlines, then leave links for the NPCs to do them later. I also would like to figure out how to list the new monsters without having a bunch of pages containing only a placeholder. There's been some good anonymous content added when the links were there that showed what needed to be entered. It's a lot easier if there's an outline of what needs to be done, I think. CorakTM (talk) 18:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I agree, the quests and town pages gonna be a pain - but you've done a great job so far! :-) ::::: Also, lists definitely help to see the larger picture. For creatures, how about using the Elona+ category page as a temporary place to keep a monster list? For now I just copy-pasted some data there from my excel table; this should be up-to-date to 1.09, but if you find something new or not quite right, feel free to edit it. SiamJai (talk) 12:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC)